User talk:Digisapien
Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Digisapien page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsykoReaper (Talk) 15:23, 6 August 2009 Hey, Ultra! Great to see you here! I'll make you an administrator and bureaucrat as soon as possible, but note that you have to use your powers carefully, and with respect to everyone here! Anyway, thanks so much for coming here! I look forward to your awesome edits! Your friend, Ralnon (talk) 14:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Hope you edit here a lot! Go to: User Group Rights, Teen Titans Fan Fiction Administration Powers, Administrators: How-to Guide or List of All Users for more information and guidance! I'm gonna trust you as a bureaucrat, basically someone who can make other users into sysops and bureaucrats. Thanks for editing! Go here to use your bureaucrat powers. Just a piece of advice, though: Um, try to be careful when handing out bureaucrat powers (once they're bureaucrats, their powers can't be removed and they can even take away administrator powers if they want to), maybe we should keep bureaucrats to a limit for now, but you can give out administrator powers to anyone you like! Also, go to New User Accounts to keep an eye out for new user accounts here. Remember, give me a call if you need anything! Thanks again! Ralnon (talk) 14:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Heyo! Hi, r u gonna ubdate more of your article, Sun Boy? I have to say, it's an eyesore right now, but I am not rushin' ya, I would REALLY love to see how this guy turns out, I see his powers, he's like a holy version of Raven, anywho, welcome to the Wiki! PsykoReaper 19:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I COULD be of some assistence... Well there is this...site that could help u make a character. GO HERE: http://www.tektek.org/dream/ It's an anime character creator site, but what the hey, TEEN TITANS BE AN ANIME-BASED SHOW!! But with other kinds of pictures...I cannot help you... Anyway, I don't think up very good fanmade DC or Marvel characters, I like to remake original characters in my own mind. Right now I am workin' on Batman, it's really, really, really, really, really graphic and mature, especcially the fanfic I am workin' on... But other stuff (other than Green Arrow and John Constantine), they will be more kid friendly, with a hint of maturity... Anywho, again, welcome 2 the site, and for tips on your Sun Boy page...here are some categories I should add Appearence (Describe your character's appearence, UNLESS u have a picture, the best picture is someone's mind) Personality (Likes and Dislikes do not tell EVERYTHING about a character, we want to know MOOORE!! haha! Look at me, getting excited over a lesson!) History (We also want to know HOW the character got those powers, we want to know how he became Sun Boy or Batman or Two-Face or whoever you tell us about!) Powers & Abilities (Ok, they tell you that on the infobox, but you have no room to explain the powers more indepth, to get a better feeling to them...also, I use examples with characters of the Teen Titans show to explain my powers, like Bane could punch his hand through Cyborg in full power) Trivia (Small trivial (heh, TRIVIAl...heheh) things about your character you want us to know but have no time to make a category about it, it can also have author's notes on it, like, tell us who you based it from, real or fictional...also, this is optional, you don't have to have trivia on it if u don't want it there...) With those notes, I'm sure we will understand the character better, I should know this, I am a writer, a fanfic writer, which is pretty much the plumber of writing jobs, but I am a darn good one, I hope... PsykoReaper 15:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Where art thou, Sun Boy? What happened to Sun Boy? PsykoReaper 18:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thugaboo! Ultra, I would like if you used the infobox in the Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki, it's nothing personal, but I like the one here better, I will update it to meet some of your requirments... PsykoReaper 15:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hello DigiSapien, long time no see. I am here to personally thank you for your various contributions to the Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wikia. We are honored that you have taken the time to edit here at our humble but growing wiki. We would much appreciate it if you are willing to continue to do so. Please, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, you are free to contact me at any time through my talk page. The community is proud to have you as one of its members. Best wishes here, and thank you, Ralnon (talk) 17:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, please note that while this issue has many issues and many of its users are arguing over various matters, and some of its users you may not like, know that you are always free to contact me if you don't feel comfortable here for some reason. Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 17:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC)